Ownership
by Schnickledooger
Summary: Bierrez and Rath get into an argument over who belongs to who exactly as Cesia watches.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Dragon Knights. **Mineko Ohkami does.

**Summary: **Bierrez and Rath get into argument over just who belongs to who exactly as Cesia watches.

**Ownership**

Cesia was sitting at a table on an open terrace, one of many in the Dragon Castle, having her teatime meal and enjoying the warm summer weather and the bright sunny skies above.

Or rather, she was _trying_ to enjoy herself at any rate. The raucous noise below which two Dragon Tribe members were making in the palace's grounds was ruining her pleasant mood.

"_SHE'S MINE AND YOU KNOW IT!"_ Bierrez exclaimed possessively scowling fiercely at his rival, nose to nose with Rath.

"You're delusional!" Rath scoffed, an equally fearsome expression upon his face as he glared back. "She wasn't yours from the start! You just jump to conclusions!"

"I knew her _long before _you even came into the picture, so finders keepers!"

"Don't you try and play that card with me, Rezzy-kun! You might have had her for a little while, but she _left _you! She came to me!"

"Yeah, well she didn't know what she was doing! She can't think very good for herself!"

A deep frown-crease kneaded its way across Cesia's forehead as she bit into her cucumber sandwich a little too deeply and cut her lip with her teeth. The girl poured herself some tea and set the teapot back down on its place with a resounding slam.

"See, maybe _that's _the reason she left you!" Rath proclaimed, pointing in triumph. "You don't give her enough credit! So she went to someone who she knew would think she was smart and love her!"

"I do think she's smart!" Bierrez howled furiously flailing his arms, his face a cherry red color. "And I do love her! More than you even!"

"HA! I bet she never kissed _you_!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Bierrez's horrified, high-pitched shriek rang out across the Dragon Castle's grounds like bells pealing to the mass and its vibrations tore through the trees and bushes, sending startled birds flying into the sky.

"That's right!" Rath stated smugly crossing his arms, a self-satisfied smile planted on his face. "She kissed me! And it was wet with lots of drool!"

Cesia choked sipping her tea and hastily pounded her chest coughing.

Bierrez was staring at his rival wide-eyed, astonished and at a loss of words.

"Mmm-hmmm, she has a really long tongue you know," Rath finished with a flourish.

If Cesia wasn't so busy struggling to catch her breath, she might have chucked the whole silver platter of pastries at his head.

"Yeah, yeah?!" Bierrez shouted, his voice sounding hysterical, as he desperately attempted to regain his lost footing in the debate. "Well, she's kissed me lots of times too, you just never knew! Sometimes she would even lick and nibble my ear! You ever get the action from her?"

Cesia, at this point who had at last regained her breath, lost her balance and toppled over to the terrace floor out of her chair.

"Oh, oh, ooooh!" Rath said, clearly trying to find his voice and failing miserably. His speech capability finally returning after a brief interlude, he yelled, "You stay away from her, just stay away! I will barbecue you worst than Fedelta ever did if you come within ten yards of her!"

"Ooh, I'm _so scared!_" Bierrez mocked gasped, fanning his face with a dainty flick of his wrist.

"A DUEL!" Rath screamed, drawing his sword out of his sheath and taking a fighting stance.

"TO THE DEATH!" Bierrez agreed, drawing his own.

The two young men rushed forward shouting crazily and loud clashes split the air as steel met steel.

Cesia wondered if it would be better for her if they both killed themselves in the process.

"Yo, Cesia!" came a call close by and the girl turned her hear away from the insane battle to view Thatz and Kitchel stepping out onto the terrace.

"Ooh, food!" Thatz exclaimed, stars springing into his eyes as he viewed the merrily twinkling entrée on the table.

Bounding over, the ex-thief plopped himself down in an empty chair and asked, mouth-watering, "Mind if I join in?"

Cesia, who had quite lost her appetite, stood up with disgust, "Be my quest and gouge yourself."

Thatz let out a whoop of joy and busily began shoveling food into his eager mouth.

Kitchel wandered over to the terrace's railing and gazed down to Rath and Bierrez fighting below.

"Are those two still going at it with that argument?" she inquired to Cesia standing next to her.

Cesia nodded and sighed, sweat mulling out across her brow.

"Haha, I can't _believe_ they're fighting over something so _stupid_!" Thatz laughed heartily, spewing chunks of food over the table.

A large, angry red vein popped out on Cesia's left temple and the girl yanked the ex-thief's chair right out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

"STUPID?!" She shrieked, holding the chair high over her head as warning weapon.

"Well, it is!" Thatz cried, waving both his arms in self-defense from his position on the ground. "To fight over who gets to keep the new Durna foal as a pet is so, so, so_ girlish_!"

Cesia gaped , her mind going blank for the moment.

"What did you think they were fighting about, Cesia?" Kitchel asked shrewdly, grinning slyly.

Cesia was aware of her right eye spasmsing into spontaneous twitches. An ominous and dark expression wafted over her face as she slowly turned her gaze upon the two young men below. Billows of strong wind magic whipped up out if nowhere and gathered around her.

Cesia dropped the chair she was holding and cracked her knuckles determinedly.

"W-w-what are you going to do?" Thatz questioned a bit fearfully as he scrambled off the floor and out of the way of the girl's wrath.

"They interrupted my rest and relaxation, ruined my tea, and _they're fighting over something as mundane as that?!"_ Cesia screeched, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I'M GOING TO HELP THEM WITH THEIR TROUBLE AND KILL THEM BOTH MYSELF!"

With that the girl hoisted up her many skirts, leaped over the terrace's railing and merged herself into the raging battle below.

"Thatz, sometimes you have your brilliant moments," Kitchel declared laughing as she watched Cesia snag Rath and Bierrez with her wind power and slam their heads together. "Not much, but you do have your moments."

"Well, there was a Durna foal born here recently that they both went gah-gah over," Thatz grinned, puffing out his chest proudly. "Who knows maybe they were fighting over it after all."

"Yeah," Kitchel agreed, looking up at the sky. "Who knows?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness! A short Dragon Knights fic! Heehee! I hope you all liked it! I tell you, I was laughing myself as I typed certain parts. To quote Randomy Irony "mental image of you chuckling evilly as you crouch over your keyboard, typing furiously like the evil genius you are". Heehee, why thank you! Please share what made you lose it or what you enjoyed!**


End file.
